Sins of the Kenobis: Achilles Heel
by Horsefly20
Summary: Keira Kenobi was the eldest daughter of Duchess Satine Kryze and Jedi Obi wan Kenobi. When the aristocracy of Mandalore is overthrown, Keira finds herself under the control of the ruthless Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla. In order to buy her family time, she must win his favor - even if that means becoming his concubine. Prequel to Sins of the Kenobis: Power
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE: This is RogueOne20 speaking. I do not own anything in the Star Wars universe except for (Lorian) Hannibal. He is my Oc. Keira is very common Oc used in fanfiction net. I wish I owned Star Wars. Then I would be a millionaire.**

Rule # 1: Choose your victims wisely

Keria Kenobi sat as quietly as possible. She was currently waiting in one of the most horrendous places known to man: a Death Watch prison camp. Screams filled the prison. Fathers were separated from the children, and then mercilessly beaten. Women were often thrown to the side to be violated for the ruthless soldiers' own personal pleasure.

Keria held her younger brother Lorian and cousin Sara in her arms. Many members of the aristocracy had just been executed. The young adolescent desperately attempted to suppress tears. Her poor mother and younger brother Benedict had just been mercilessly executed hours prior. Almec had been cruel enough to make her watch.

She could only pray her father would not return to Mandalore. He had been abroad with her two younger sisters when the accident occurred. Keira could not bare any more bloodshed; especially coming from her own direct family.

Lorian, her younger brother, was now currently dressed up as a servant. She could not risk the Death Watch discovering his true identity. After their mother was imprisoned, her mother's cousin Ragnard, Sara's father, had taken it upon himself to forge her brother's documentation. He was no longer Lorian Kryze but now instead Hannibal Manson. It was common knowledge that her uncle Ragnard had fathered several illegitimate children with a servant girl.

Now, by law, Hannibal appeared to be one of them.

Keira observed a Death Watch soldier from the distance. He had been staring at her intently. Keira looked away. She was going to need protection if she would survive in this force-forsaken place. Keira then watched as another soldier from behind pushed him a way. She immediately recognized the armor: it was Viszla.

She heard him scream something in his own ethnic tongue. The other soldier grabbed her family away. "No," Keira hissed at the soldier, knowing she was far weaker then him. The man simply laughed. She felt a hand on her soldier. "Your family's bastards will be fine, Duchess." Viszla addressed her ever so kindly. Keira narrowed her eyes. She was mortified at the way he addressed her. However, Keira bit her tongue and kept her mouth shut.

Viszla grabbed her arm, pushing her along. They entered an elevator. One of his hands were grasping her hip and the other her shoulder. When they exited the elevator, he dragged her down the hall. The dwellings on this floor had been far nicer than the previous dwellings on the other floor. This looked less like a prison and more like a residential area. However, Keira hardly noticed.

Viszla pushed her into a room. He then removed his mask. "You bastard," Keira hissed at him. Viszla didn't even respond; he simply swung his hand and slapped her. Keira winced in pain. " You foolish girl." He screamed at her, "I can have you executed like the rest of your traitorous family." He reminded her.

"Where are my cousins?" Keira begged him, tears showing in her eyes. Viszla stepped back and pulled out a holorecorder. He then turned the device on and projected a video of her cousins. They were currently located in some sort of cell. "If you want them to remain in good hands, you will comply with _all_ of my demands." Viszla grabbed her chin roughly. Keira nodded her head. "What do you wish of me?" She choked out. "Your collaboration." He stated firmly. His dark blue eyes were piercing into her soul.

Vizsla was still holding her chin. However, he was less rough now, and he was running his thumb over her cheek. "Do you understand me?" He chided her. Keira leaned forward into his personal space, perhaps more than was appropriate. She heard his breathing hitch momentarily, and she was somewhat shocked. Viszla had just inadvertently revealed a major vulnerability.

"Yes," Keira did not even break eye contact. She was determined not to be the first to look away. Finally, Viszla turned around. "I will send up a medical droid to attend to your wounds." Keira narrowed her eyes. Here, the ruthless Death Watch Leader was shrinking away from her. "You are to stay here." He ordered her.

Keira simply nodded her head: "Yes." She spoke a loud. Keira noticed he glared at her out of the corner of his eyes, and then he left the room. So he was attracted to her? The thought caused her stomach to twist. For the longest time she had been attracted to him. However, that meant little now. Even though Viszla was not directly involved in her parents execution did not mean he was still not partially responsible for their death.

Keira let out a sigh. She had to keep her brother alive. He was the true heir of Mandolare, not her. Viszla did not know this for everyone believed Lorian to now be dead. Viszla was attracted to her, so therefore he would clearly be open to suggestion. Such a thought caused her to blush. Modesty was always very important to her. However, it was completely irrelevant now.

This was about power. She had to preserve the Mandolarian bloodline. Keira was determined that one day again the Kryze-Kenobi family would role Mandolare. Unfortunately for her, her opponents did not like to play by the rules. This meant she would have to fight back in a rather uncivilized manner. Keira let out another sigh. She would never compromise her ethical standards and join the Death Watch. However, Keira acknowledged she was in a dangerous prison and her and her family would need protection.

Keira wanted to strongest man at her side. Viszla seemed like the perfect victim. She needed to be careful. **Choose your victims wisely.** Keira told herself. Viszla was clearly open to seduction for he had just revealed a massive vulnerability. However, she could not risk having a frivolous one-night stand with him. Keira needed him to fall in love with her. It was the only logical course of action to ensure her and her family's survival.

...

 **Please remember to review. I am always open to constructive criticism. Also, for those of you who are not aware, this is the prequel to Sins of the Kenobis.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rule # 2: Create a False Sense of Security

Keria observed her surroundings from her bird's eye window. She had to admit, she was somewhat surprised Vizsla trusted her enough not to smash through the glass boundaries and commit suicide. Then again, had he been her prisoner, Keria would have made sure the _bastard_ would have never been afforded such a luxury. So, this event spoke slightly to his character. Viszla was either trying to convince her to join his cause through immense brain washing and hospitality, or she had simply overestimated his intellectual capabilities. Keria watched as the Death Watch soldiers lined up civilians in the distance. The young woman closed her eyes. In moments to come, loyal members of her mother's staff would be executed. Perhaps this had been his intention, not to harm her physically, but to slowly drive her to the brink of insanity. She heard the door flash open from behind her.

" You really shouldn't watch that, " Viszla chimed. He then went across the room: "Computer," he ordered, " Turn on blinds." Keira grimaced. The older man's gaze settled upon hers. " You find this amusing?" Keira shifted her head in irritation. Viszla narrowed his gaze: "Death is never amusing." He spat. Fear coursed through her veins.

The man then slowly approached her. Viszla walked around her, taking in her physical form. A knot formed in Keria's stomach. He then came up from behind her, briefly touching the back of her neck with his fingers. "I see the physicians have been treating you well." He whispered in her ear. Keria resisted an involuntary shutter. She was particularly glad she was turned away from him so he would not see her blush.

What was he doing? Keira thought as he attempted to control her breath. He then leaned further into her ear: "Is there anything _else_ you require?" Keria closed her eyes. So he was attempting to seduce her? What a funny thought, especially after earlier. Had her previous, laid, undeveloped plan backfired on her already? For who seduces the seducer?

No, she thought to herself. This was not the end. No, this was simply a beginning leading to a new end. And as she turned her head to boldly stare him in the eyes, Keira realized this was nothing more than a minor complication. He was a man, and she was almost a woman. She could give him what he asked for … _someday_ … though not now. Not when he stood tall, with his massive ego, prancing around as if he were the Prime Minister of Mandalore. No, when he was weak, not before her people, but before her. When he truly believed she was the only water in the dessert, then she would concede to him, for then he would be helpless and purely at her mercy.

" I ask only one request." She said humbly. Viszla shifted his head in questioning. "I ask my cousins be allowed to reside with me." Viszla narrowed his eyes. "This is a one person residence." Keira gave him a skeptical look. Yes, there was only one bedroom, but the living room was more than enough space to house two young children. "I know." Keira nodded her head. "But I require my servants at all times." Viszla rolled his eyes. "Not even my Death Watch troops are afforded such luxuries," he said as he plopped himself on the coach.

Keria was silent. " They are just children." Keria spoke aloud. Viszla looked up: "What makes you think I want them in here?" Keira closed her eyes. Clearly he didn't. "It's all I ask." Viszla took a deep irritated breath through his nose. "You may ask the guards to bring them here as you wish. However, they must be out of here before nightfall. Do you understand?" Keira gave a half-smile and nodded. "And if I find out they are causing any trouble …" Keira didn't here the rest. She didn't like the fact that Lorain and Sara were sleeping in that unsanitary cell. However, she wanted them out of there. This was a small victory.

Viszla was now still staring at her intently. The young woman sat next to the man. " Thank you," She said, trying to maintain her childhood innocence. **Create a False Sense of Security.** The thought rippled through her mind. Here she was, trying to create positive environment not only for him, but for herself as well. Keira hated this scenario, but she was going to have to work with it.

This man was partially responsible for the death of her mother. An immense amount of negativity was buried at the bottom of her heart. Now, however, things had to be different. She was determined to stay alive. So now, she would have to gradually play to his fantasizes. It would not be easy. Keira didn't particularly know what qualities he liked in his women. To be honest, she didn't even know what particular _qualities_ she liked in her men. Keira was rather inexperienced. Nevertheless, she sought to excel in all matters of life, so how different could this be?

The psychology behind human sexuality seemed rather easy. She had seen enough interactions between the opposite genders to understand the basics. So again, how hard could this be? Keira then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He just sat there, purely expressionless. Was her perplexed? Was he gratified?

She could only imagine how this was going to plan out. He looked nearly twelve years her senior. He was younger than her parents, but considerably older than that of herself. She was seventeen, almost eighteen. She was hardly a child anymore, even if her mother would have argued otherwise. What she planning to do to gain herself authority women did all over the empire all the time.

There was a great silence between them. "I will tell the guard to escort your cousins to your quarters." Viszla spoke moments later. Keira nodded her head. He then placed his hand on her thigh. Keira heart skipped a beat. "You would do well to remember my gratitude and mercy." He then moved her hand up her leg, under her skirt. Keira paled at his motion. The man then pulled back his hand and laughed. Keira closed her eyes. So he was toying with her?

Perhaps so would have to reevaluate her seduction process? Then again, how can you have seduction without the end result: sex. Within five minutes of social interactions, Keira had learned intellectualizing sex and potentially having sex were two completely different things. Damn. She mustn't stray from the plan, not matter how uncomfortable she became. This wasn't for her, this was for countless others. She had to live so their sacrifice would not be in vain.

"Remember that." Viszla spoke in her ear. He looked like a naughty schoolboy rather than a powerful Death Watch warrior. "Yes," Keira responded, "You've been rather … blunt." That was the only _appropriate_ response she could give. Create a false sense of security? Yes, she was right. That was definitely for her benefit rather than his.

...

 **If you like then please review. I hope you enjoy Keria as much as Hannibal.**


End file.
